You're Mine
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: This is the prequel to Perfect Love. It's Spring in the Feudal Era and that means Mating Season. Inuyasha, a hanyou, knows this, & Kagome's in heat. Love emerges, anger flares, bonds are put to the test, & a miracle happens. But what's wrong with Miroku?
1. It's That Time Again

**You're Mine**

**Chapter 1**

**It's That Time Again**

**GirlyGirl68: DAMN FUCKING PLOT BUNNIES!**

**Spyncr: What is it this time?**

**GirlyGirl68: Stupid plot bunnies are making me write this story. And I need to finish my other stories first!**

**Spyncr: Sucks to be you!**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut Up Spyncr!**

**Spyncr: Whatever. I'm leaving.**

**GirlyGirl68: Anyway let explain a little bit about this story. This is actually going to be the prequel to **_**Perfect Love**_** except this story will be between Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku do the disclaimer.**

**Miroku: Okay. GirlyGirl68 does not own InuYasha or any of the characters. She merely owns the plot.**

**Inuyasha: ON WITH THE FIC!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thoughts

"…" **= Demon Half Talking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was that time of year again. Mating season. The demon half of Inuyasha knew this very well, but the human half was trying to keep in control. But the one thing that could make Inuyasha loose it was if Kagome was in heat. And it just so happened to be that time of the month for Kagome._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome POV**

**Dawn in the Feudal Era**

I awoke fairly early because of strange noises coming from outside Kaede's hut. I got up and stumbled sleepily to the door.

'It can't be later than 6:00,' I thought, 'what is making so much noise?'

When I opened the door I was met by a very anxious hanyou pacing back and forth grumbling, cursing, and what sounded like arguing.

'Is he arguing with himself?' I wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inuyasha POV**

"Damn it." I muttered.

"**What's wrong, you know what time of the year it is. And you've got that beautiful miko traveling with you. You and I both know you love her."**

"Shut up!" I nearly shouted at the demon half of me.

Suddenly I heard someone moving around inside the old hag's hut. At first I paid no mind to it and just continued arguing with my demon half.

However when the door to the hut opened I looked up and was startled to see a very tired looking Kagome.

'Damn it,' I mentally cursed, 'did I wake her up?'

She looked up and stared straight at me, her gorgeous brown eyes looking right into my golden honey colored ones.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Feh. What are you talking about wench?" I said as I turned my back to her.

"Well some strange noises coming from out here woke me up. So I thought I should see what it was."

'Fuck! I did wake her up!'

I turned back to face Kagome and look of worry in her eyes was too much for me to bear. I quickly spun around and leapt into the nearest tree.

"Whatever. Instead of wasting my time worrying about you, I'm going to go back to sleep." Kagome said before she turned around and walked back to the hut.

Everything was so complicated and confusing for me right now; that I just wanted to scream my head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Inuyahsa POV**_

_It was midnight when the demon blood in me began to stir and then pulse._

'_What's going on?' I wondered._

_I got up and left Kaede's hut, and headed for a small clearing in the woods._

_But the strange thing was that the demon half of me was in control of my body and my movements instead of me._

'_What the hell is going on?'_

_Once I reached the clearing my body stopped moving._

_I started looking around and I saw flowers._

_Spring. It was spring. Now I understood everything. I understood why the demon in me was waking up, the strange and unusual emotions forming inside me, and why my demon half took control even though I was still in possession of my Tetsuaiga._

_All this was happening because it was spring._

_Spring has always been my least favorite season for one reason and one reason only._

_Spring was mating season._

_The reason I hate mating season is because I am a hanyou. A filthy half-breed. No one wants to mate with a hanyou._

_Hanyous were not humans, and they were not demons, they were just freaks._

_However, I have been traveling with a monk, a demon slayer, a fox demon, and a miko from the future. Not to mention the miko I travel with is the reincarnation of my former love Kikyo._

_I fear that I have fallen in love with the miko from the future Kagome. But do I still love Kikyo? It doesn't matter anyway. Kikyo is dead, but living on the souls of the dead. And there's no way a woman like Kagome, from the modern world could ever love a freak like me._

_I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of blood. I sniffed the air, and immediately recognized it as Kagome's blood._

_All former thoughts flew from my mind as I ran as fast as I could back to the village._

_It was only when I started nearing the village that I realized that Kagome wasn't screaming; in fact no one was screaming, and it was only Kagome's blood that I could smell._

_When I finally reached Kaede's hut I soon realized why. The blood I smelled was dry and about a week old._

'_Why hadn't I smelled the blood sooner? But then again Kagome was unusually moody a few weeks ago.'_

_I soon stopped thinking about it due to the most wonderfully alluring scent I had ever smelled._

'_What is that scent? I've never come across it before.'_

_My thoughts were soon interrupted by my demon half taking over again._

"_**Well well well. Isn't this a coincidence. Things couldn't have turned out more perfectly."**_

"_What are you blabbering about?"_

"_**Oh come now you know exactly what I'm talking about."**_

"_No I fucking don't. So why don't you quit the smartass act and tell me."_

"_**Very well then. I shall explain it to you. It's very simple really."**_

"_Just fuckin' tell me already!"_

"_**It's like this you see. Mating season has just started. And that means that demons all over start looking for someone to be their mate for life. A female demon to bear their children. But in order for a female to be able to conceive, she must be in heat, in other words she must be fertile. And the handy thing about dog demons is that they can smell when a female is in heat."**_

"_So what's your bloody point?"_

"_**My point, my dear Inuyasha is that you are part demon, so you feel the need to partake in such rituals, and that miko wench, Kagome, that you're traveling with and love. Is. In. Heat. And you know it too."**_

"_Are you fucking crazy?"_

"_**No. I'm simply being logical. You know you want Kagome to be the mother of your pups. Don't even try to deny it. For I know it to be true because I am you."**_

"_I do love Kagome and I do want her to be the mother of my pups…"_

"_**Then what are you waiting for?"**_

"_There's just no way Kagome would want that. There's no way Kagome could love someone like me."_

"_**If you don't do this then I will."**_

"_Damn it!" I muttered as I looked down seeing the straight line that I had worn into the dirt from pacing. I didn't even realize that I had __**been**__ pacing._

"_**What's wrong, you know what time of the year it is. And you've got that beautiful miko traveling with you. You and I both know that you love her."**_

"_Shut up!" I nearly shouted at the demon half of me._

_**~End Flashback~**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome POV**

I tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep for what seemed like forever, but when I looked at my watch, I saw that it had really only been 20 minutes.

'Ugh! Stupid Inuyasha. Now I can't get back to sleep.' I thought angrily.

"Well no point in sulking about it. I'll just go home now instead of later today like I was planning. If I go now I can go to school. And I can use a real shower. Alright that settles it then. I'm going home."

I left a note for everyone telling them where I went and that I would probably be back in a few days. Then I crept as quietly out of the hut as I could desperately trying not to wake the others.

Somehow I succeeded and actually made it to the bone-eaters well without Inuyasha noticing.

'Hmm. I wonder what Inuyasha's doing that I was able to completely slip by without him sensing me.' I thought to myself, but decided not to dwell on it.

I swiftly jumped into the old well and crossed back into my own time.

I climbed out of the well in my family's shrine and walked up to our house.

I quietly opened the door making sure that no one would hear me. Then quickly, but quietly I went up the stairs and into my room.

I hurriedly stripped off my smelly school uniform and threw it into the hamper. Then I reached into my dresser, pulled out a clean uniform, and laid it on my bed. Finally I grabbed two fresh towels from the closet, (one for my body and the other for my hair) wrapped the larger towel around my body, walked across the hall into the bathroom, turned on the water, hung the towel on the rack, and stepped into the shower. I relished the feeling of the hot water beating down on my skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GirlyGirl68: Okay. I think that's as good as a place as any to stop.**

**Kagome: What was Inuyasha so absorbed in that he didn't realized that I left?**

**GirlyGirl68: Sorry can't tell you.**

**Kagome: Whatever.**

**GirlyGirl68: Okay. So for the next chapter: What will Inuyasha's decision be? And what will he do when he finds out that Kagome went back to her own time? Will he go after her? And what crazy sickness/illness has Kagome's grandfather come up with for explaining Kagome's absences from school this time? All this and more will be reveled in chapter two of **_**You're Mine: Stay With Me**_**. Stay tuned and find out!**

**Review or I will make you eat a bouquet of wax flowers.**


	2. Stay With Me

**You're Mine**

**Chapter 2**

**Stay With Me**

**GirlyGirl68: So this is the second chapter to my latest story, You're Mine. Because I was so happy with the amount of people who favorited this story and the fact that I had four reviews the day after I posted it, I have tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could, so all my readers can enjoy it. Now I am soooo terribly sorry for the super long delay on posting this. I blame school, my job, laziness, and mega bad writer's block. Not to mention my computer has been out of commission for quite some time now.**

**Jaken: Just get on with it already.**

**GirlyGirl68: Shut up Jaken. Anyway who wants to tell our fabulous readers what happened in the last chapter?**

**Koga: I will. Ok so last time the Mutt argued with himself about mating, and my lovely Kagome went back to her world and she is in heat.**

**GirlyGirl68: *rolls eyes* Thank you Koga for that *searches head for right word* umm very informative recap.**

**Koga: You're welcome.**

**Rin: ON WITH THE FIC!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback/Notes_

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

**"..." = Demon Half Talking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome POV**

**Higurashi Shrine**

'Ah that was nice. A real shower. Well I should probably get dressed and ready for school.'

I quickly got dressed and then I headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Something smells delicious."

"Oh Kagome dear, you're back. I thought I heard the shower running."

"Hey sis. Welcome home."

"Ah Kagome, you're home."

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

When I reached the bottom of the steps I ran into my three friends from school, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Oh Kagome, I see your head grew back." Yuka stated.

"Yeah, how did it even explode in the first place?" Ayumi asked.

"But I bet Hōjō will have something to help you with it." Eri giggled.

"What are you talk... GRANDPA!"

I ran back up the steps, and pulled my grandpa over to the side.

"You told people my head exploded?!"

"Well I was running out of things to tell your school about why you weren't there."

"So the first thing that came to your mind was that my head exploded?"

"Yep!"

I groaned as I headed back to my friends and we walked to school together.

**Six painfully long hours later**

'Oh man, I didn't know any of that.'

"Oh, Kagome, I'm glad to see your head grew back. Here, I got you this, you should use it when you wash your hair. It's a special shampoo that should keep your head from exploding. Oh and these are tickets to the festival this weekend. I was hoping you would go with me."

"Umm, thanks Hōjō. And I'll try to make it. But I can't promise anything."

"Alright it's a date then. See you tomorrow Kagome!"

"Later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inuyasha POV**

**Feudal Era**

"Kagome!"

'Damnit! Where is she?' I wondered as I continued to search for her.

I had just reached Kaede's hut when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came out.

"Hey have you guys seen Kagome?"

"No, when we woke up she was gone." Sango said.

"Hey look what I found!" Shippo yelled as he came scampering out of the hut and up to Sango.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a note from Kagome."

"I'll read it to everyone." Sango said as she took the note Shippo had stretched out towards her.

The note read:

_Dear Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, I have gone back to my time for a bit. My midterms are coming up and I need to study. I also need to get more supplies, and clean clothes. Plus I really need to take a real shower/bath. I should be back in a few days, so don't worry about me, I will be just fine. Oh, and Inuyasha, don't you even think about coming after me. Just stay in the Feudal Era with everyone else and wait for me to get back._

_Love Kagome. _

"Damnit! Why the hell did she go back home?" I yelled.

"Inuyasha, calm down, she told us why she went home in the note she left us." Sango calmly told me.

"Inuyasha you should go get her. We need to finish finding the shikon jewel shards and we still need to figure out where Naraku is hiding." Miroku said.

"Miroku are you feeling ok? Usually you tell Inuyasha he should wait and let Kagome come back when she's done." Sango asked.

"My dear Sango I am perfectly fine. But I am touched by your concern for my health and wellbeing." Miroku said, while he reached his hand down to stroke Sango's bottom.

Of course when he did this, Sango's expression quickly turned from concern to anger, and as always she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a very fine red impression of her hand on his cheek.

"I wasn't concerned, you lecherous monk." She denied.

"Feh. You guys are wasting my time. I'm gonna go get her."

I ran to the old Bone Eater's Well and jumped in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome's POV**

**Higurashi Shrine**

"I'm home!"

"Kagome, welcome back honey. How was school?"

"Terrible mom. I didn't know any of the stuff we covered."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you will do just fine on your midterms."

"I don't know. By the way, what's for dinner?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey. I wasn't expecting you back yet, so your grandpa, Sota, and I are all going to a weekend resort, and we leave tonight. So I'm afriad you'll have to make yourself something. I'm sorry dear."

"It's ok Mom. When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving as soon as everyone is packed."

"Hey mom! I'm done packing!"

"As am I dear."

"Alright, go put your things in the car. My bags are already in there."

"Ok." Grandpa and Sota said in unison.

"I will see you Sunday evening dear. You will be here won't you?"

"Yeah, midterms are next week, and I need to take them."

"Alright I will see you then."

I watched as my mom, grandpa, and brother got into the car and drove away.

"Well looks like it's just us for the weekend Buyo." I said to my cat who just looked at me from his spot on the rug and meowed.

"Guess I should make dinner then. But what to make?"

I decided on a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup.

I quickly made my dinner and ate it. Then I went upstairs to take a nice relaxing bath.

While I was in the bath it began to rain, but I didn't really think much of it.

About an hour later I decided to get out of the tub and get ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inuyasha POV**

**Higurashi Shrine**

I climbed out of the old Bone Eater's Well in Kagome's family shrine. When I left the shrine room I saw that it was raining.

'Feh. Stupid weather.' I thought.

I looked up and saw that the light was on in Kagome's room.

'Good at least she's home.'

It was then that I realized I hadn't sensed the rest of her family in the house.

'Wait, she's here by herself?' I wondered.

**"Oh my how more perfect could this be?"**

"What are you babbling about now?"

**"My dear Inuyasha, you really are stupid aren't you?"**

"What?!"

**"I'm saying that we've already agreed that you will make her yours, and she will be the mother of your pups. It is mating season right now. And the lovely miko is in heat. Not to mention, we are here in her time, and away from those insects you call friends."**

"Hey! They are not insects!"

**"Yes, well, let's agree to disagree on that matter. Now as I was saying, they cannot pass through the well into this time. Now the last factor that makes this perfect, is the fact that Kagome's home alone. Now is he perfect opportunity to make her yours, and mate with her."**

"What, you mean take advantage of her?"

**"In a word, yes."**

"Hell no! I won't do it. She would never forgive me if I did that."

**"Grrr... I swear you are the most stubborn hanyou I have ever met."**

"Just shut up already damnit!"

After having that conversation with my demon half, I was shall we say less than thrilled.

It was at that moment that it started pouring, thundering, and lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome POV**

I got out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around my body.

I went into my room, dried off my body, pulled a long shirt out of my dresser as well as a pair of underwear. I slipped the underwear on first, then I pulled the shirt over my head.

After I was dressed I looked at my clock and decided it was still early enough that I could study for a bit.

I was so deep into my studies that when the first clap of thunder sounded, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I did however let loose a terrifying scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Inuyasha POV**

I was just about to drag myself back to the Feudal Era, so that I wouldn't do anything I'd regret, when I heard a scream. At that moment my instincts took over, thinking that the woman I loved was in danger.

I ran through the pouring rain and into Kagome's house.

As soon as I got into the house, I quickly shook my whole body, to get the excess water off of me.

Then I bolted up the stairs and when I got to Kagome's room, I shoved the door open without a second thought.

What I saw nearly broke my heart.

Kagome was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of her floor crying.

I quietly walked over to her, picked her up, cradling her in my arms, walked over to her bed, and sat down on it, while still holding her shuddering form tightly against my chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kagome POV**

After that first clap of thunder I scrambled to the middle of my floor, and curled up into the fetal position.

I was crying so hard, that I didn't even hear my door slam open.

The next thing I knew was that I was being held tightly against a very warm and very male chest. I also realized that whoever was holding me was petting my hair as well.

I looked up and caught a glimpse of a very familiar mane of silver hair.

I reached my hand up, and grasped for the two furry ears I knew were on top of that silver hair.

I grabbed them, and the person holding me flinched just a bit.

Just being held by this person had calmed me down immensely. It was then that I realized I had specifically told said person, not to come and get me.

I immediately jumped up and started staring at the one who had such a wondrous effect on me.

"INUYASHA! I thought I told you not to come after me!"

"No you didn't."

"I did too! And once again you weren't listening to what the others were saying were you?"

"I was too listening."

"If you were listening, you would've stayed back in Feudal Japan! I told you I have to take my midterms! If I don't pass them, then there's no way I can hope for a good career!"

By this point I was fuming.

"Whatever. I knew I shouldn't have come."

"If you knew you shouldn't have come, then why did you?"

"Because Miroku said I should."

"So you listened to the damn lecherous monk?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Whatever. I'll just go now."

Just as Inuyasha was walking toward the door, there was another extremely loud clap of thunder. At which I screamed again, ran up to, and clutched onto Inuyasha's bright red robes.

"Kagome what's wrong? There have been lots of storms in the Feudal Era, and you've never reacted this way before."

"T-th-th-that's b-b-b-because you g-g-guys were all with me." I stuttered out in between tears.

"Man up Kagome. I have to get back to my time."

"N-n-n-n-no. P-p-please don't l-l-leave m-m-me-e-e. S-s-stay w-w-w-with m-m-me-e-e please?" I managed to choke out.

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around me once more, lifted me up, and carried me to my bed.

"Kagome, you need to sleep."

"I will. Just please, stay with me tonight." I said while still clutching his sleeve.

"Alright fine." Inuyasha agreed.

Inuyasha then rolled down my covers, and gently put me down on my mattress. I rolled onto my side so that I was facing the wall. He removed the top half of his robes, and then proceeded to crawl in next to me. Once he was directly behind me, he pulled the covers up and over us. I then turned so that I faced his chest. His left arm was underneath me, and his right arm curled around my waist protectively. Being in his arms really did make me feel safe. Just then the thunder sounded again, so I snuggled closer into his chest, while his arms tightened around me.

I then focused on his soft and nearly silent breathing, and soon felt myself drifting off into dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GirlyGirl68: Whew! That was a lot! I seriously wasn't planning on putting this much in. But that's just how I am. I can't stop writing or typing something until I feel I have put everything in that I needed to. Granted it always turns out longer than it's supposed to be. But oh well!**

**Bakura: No one cares stupid!**

**GirlyGirl68: Bakura, how many times have I told you NOT TO INTERFERE WITH MY STORIES!**

**Bakura: I don't know.**

**GirlyGirl68: *looks for something heavy to knock the annoying kitty out with***

**Koga: That damn Mutt! How come he gets to comfort Kagome, and not me?**

**GirlyGirl68: Because he can travel through the Bone Eater's Well and you can't.**

**Koga: That's not fair!**

**GirlyGirl68: Life isn't fair!**

**Koga: Meanie!**

**GirlyGirl68: God I am surrounded by idiots. Anyway I do apologize for not updating this story for almost a year. I'm not sure when I will be posting the next chapter, or even what the next chapter will include. So I am sorry for the long wait you have had, and will most likely have again. Please feel free to throw rotten vegetables at me for being a bad updater. I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Anyway review or you will have to give both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a haircut. **


End file.
